Present for the Twins
by Arisa Tsukiyomi
Summary: Keluarga Kagamine dan murid Alice Academy pergi berlibur seteah memenangkan hadiah undian. Namun siapa sangka kalau pertemuan mereka akan berujung pada petaka?  WARNING: BLOODY SCENE. Hiatus Re-Write. Harap ditunggu..  :D
1. Prolog

Nah, ini fic A-tan yang paliing pertama. baru sempet di kelarin.. _ Kerjaan OSIS akhir2 ini numpuk.. Kali ini A-tan mau ngasih fic horror yang berdarah darah gara-gara ketularan anak-anak OSIS yang lagi pada ngidam horror.. XD Oke, langsung ajaa..

.

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Warning: OOC

.

.

.

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

Happy Birthday Twins!

Prolog

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keluarga Kagamine, terdiri dari Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin, dan Len. Hari itu, mereka berniat berlibur karena Meiko memenangkan undian ke sebuah onsen. Mereka juga berniat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rin dan Len, anak kembar yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 4 tahun. Mereka pergi sekeluarga. Tak lupa mereka mengajak Megurine Luka. Sahabat akrab Miku.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru dan Luka memenangkan undian tiket perjalanan ke sebuah onsen. Tentu saja Mikan bersemangat untuk pergi ke sana. Para remaja erusia 18 tahun ini memutuskan untuk pergi sekalian merayakan selesainya ujian akhir mereka di Alice Academy.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mereka semua tidak tahu, bahwa takdir yang mempertemukan mereka semua sangat kejam. Mereka semua dipertemukan dalam sebuah perjalanan yang berujung petaka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naah.. Baru prolog.. XD *dilempar*

Habisnya A-tan nggak punya waktuu.. == *ngibul mode on*

Tapi tapi tapii kalo di review, A-tan bakal secepatnya lanjutin kook~

So, review please? XD


	2. Chapter 1  A Trip to A Trap

Chapter 1.. XD

Kenapa A-tan updatenya cepet?

Karena temen A-tan minta updatenya buruann..

jadi A-tan update sekaraang..

Okee.. langsung ajaa..

.

.

.

.

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Warning: OOC, Typo, dll, Bloody Scene, THRILLER

.

.

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

Present for the Twins

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

-A Trip to a Trap-

.

.

.

.

Hari natal. Tanggal 25 Desember merupakan hari raya besar bagi umat Kristen. Di malam ini, terlihat sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang di jalan yang terlihat sudah sepi. Salju yang turun dengan derasnya bukan penghalang untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Apa sudah sampai?" tanya sepasang anak kembar bersamaan.

"Belum. Kalian sabar dulu ya. Sebentar lagi juga sampai," jawab kakak mereka.

"Tapi kami sudah ada di mobil hampir 3 jam Miku-nee," mereka tidak sabar.

"Kalau kalian tidak sabar, hadiah dari Santa bisa diambil lagi lho~" Meiko menakut-nakuti.

"Kami akan sabar!" Mereka langsung diam di kursi belakang. Rin, sang kembar perempuan mengambil selimut tebal berwarna kuning dan orange dari tangan Len, si kembar laki-laki.

"Itu selimutku!" kesal Len.

"Tapi kamu kan nggak pake!" Rin membalas. Akhirnya mulai lagi perdebatan antara anak kembar yang belum genap berusia 5 tahun ini.

"Len, Rin," Kaito mereka tiba-tiba bersuara agar mereka berhenti bertikai.

"Iya Otou-san," mereka langsung diam. Len agak sedikit terisak karena tidak bisa memakai selimut kesayangannya.

"Sudah.. Pakai berdua saja," Miku menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidur saja. Nanti kalu sudah sampai pasti dibangunin," ujar Luka lembut.

"Hotaru~ Masih jauh yaa?" tanya Mikan dengan tidak sabar.

"Kalau dilihat dari peta sih kira-kira satu jam lagi," jawab Hotaru cuek.

"Kalau tau jauh, harusnya kita pergi ke tempat lain saja," Mikan kembali bersuara.

"Diam polka!" kesal Natsume mendengar ocehan Mikan.

"Natsume, jangan kasar pada kekasihmu sendiri!" nasihat Luca.

"Tch.." Natsume kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

Hari itu, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, dan Luca berniat untuk berlibur setelah selesai menghadapi ujian akhir mereka di Alice Acaademy. Dan kebetulan, Luca memenangkan sebuah tiket pemandian air panas di undian yang diikutinya. Sekarang empat remaja berusia 18 tahun itu sedang berada di dalam mobil yang di kedarai Natsume.

"Nah, sampai.. ayo cepat turunkan barang-barang kalian," komando Hotaru setelah sampai di depan sebuah onsen yang tampaiknya cukup tua.

"Okaa-san.." Rin mengucek matanya setelah bangun dari tidur.

"Iya Rin, ada apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Masih lama ya?" tanya Rin.

"Sudah sampai kok. Otou-san lagi nurunin barang. Rin bangunin Len ya.." ujar Meiko lembut.

"Iya.." Rin menguap dan memanggil kembarannya.

"Len.. sudah sampai.." Rin membangunkan Len.

"Iyaa.." Len membuka matanya.

"Ayo turun.." Rin menggandeng tangan Len.

""Huwaa.. saljunya tebel banget.." Miku menjejak tanah.

"Untung ibumu menang tiket ke onsen. Paling enak berendam air panas kalau udara dingin," senang Luka.

"Permisii.." Mikan membuka pintu.

BRUUUKK..  
>sepasang anak kembar menabrak kaki Mikan.<p>

"Maaf.." Rin langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Hyaa.. imutnyaa~" gemas Mikan.

"Kalian siapa? Orangtua kalian mana?" tanya Hotaru.

"Okaa-san sama Otou-san lagi bawa barang-barang masuk. Miku-nee ada di sana," Len menunjuk Miku dan Luka.

"Ayo Nee-chan antar ke kakakmu," ramah Mikan. Ia menggandeng tangan Len dan Rin. Mereka bertiga menghampiri Miku dan Luka.

"Nee-chan," Rin dan Len langsung memeluk kaki Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku. Matanya tertuju pada Mikan.

"Oh.. maaf.. Aku Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Aku lagi jallan-jalan ama temen-temanku. Mereka berdua tadi menabrakku. Jadi kuantar mereka ke sini," jelas Mikan cepat.

"Maaf kalau mereka berdua mengganguu kalian," ujar Miku. "Aku Miku Kagamine,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kalian?" senyum Mikan pada Rin dan Len.

"Rin Len," jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Nama yang manis," puji Mikan.

"Kalian menginap di onsen ini juga kan?" tanya Miku. "Di kamar mana? Biar nanti kami berkknjung ke kamar kalian.."

"Di kamar 14," jawab Mikan.

"Kami di kamar 16. Kapan-kapan main ke sana ya," senyum Miku.

"Miku, orang tuamu memanggil," Luka menepuk pundak Miku pelan.

"Iya. Sakura, kami duluan ya.." pamit Miku.

"Panggil saja Mikan. Aku juga mau balik ke sana. Hotaru pasti sudah menunggu,"

"Selamat datang," sapa seseorang di pintu bangunan. "Saya Kasane Teto. Kalian pasti pemenang undian kan? Mari kuantar ke kamar kalian,"

"Iya," jawab Meiko. Mereka semua berjalan ke koridor yang ada di penginapan itu. Menginap 3 hari 2 malam merupakan hadiah yang cukup lumayan pada saat musim salju seperti ini. Saat merek berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

Graaakk..

"Tch.. Saljunya tebal sekali," keluh seseorang yang memasuki pintu. "Permisi.. kami pemenang undian ke pemandian air panas.."

"Tsubasa nii-chan?" kaget Mikan. "Kok ada di sini?"

"Mikan-chan? Katanya mau pergi sama Natsume?" bingung Tsubasa.

"Iya. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau mau pergi ke pemandian air panas. Luca menang undian, "

"Kamu belum bilang mau pergi kemana. Nii-chan juga dapat tiket ke sini dari undian kok," ujar Tsubasa.

"Sudah. Menggobrolnya nanti saja. Ayo ke kamar dulu," sahut Misaki, kekasih Tsubasa.

"Nah. Ini kamar 14. Kamar rombongan Nogi-san," Teto menunjukan sebuah kamar. "Di sebelahnya kamar 15, kamar rombongan Andou-san dan disebelahnya lagi, kamar 16, kamar rombongan Kagamine-san. Di kamar nomor 17 ada tamu lagi. Tapi ia minta jangan dipanggil karena ia sedang tidur,"

"Terima kasih Kasane-san," senyum Luka.

"Okaa-san, aku mau berendam air panas.." rengek si kembar.

"Iya.. Miku, Luka, temani mereka dulu ya," ujar Meiko.

"Iyaa Oba-san," senyum Luka.

"Miku-chan," sapa Mikan di ruangan pemandian perempuan.

"Mikan-chan dan.. ngg..." Miku bingung melihat gadis di sebelah Mikan.

"Hotaru,"

"Oh.. Hotaru-chan.." seyum Miku.

"Kalian ke sini sekeluarga?" tanya Mikan membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Ditambah sama Luka.." jawab Miku.

"Luka?" bingung Mikan.

"Megurine Luka," Luka memperkenalkan diri.

"Temanku juga namanya Luca," semangat Mikan. "Dia pacar Hotaru. Kalian tau laki-laki perambut pirang tadi?"

"Oh.. aku lihat. Jadi pemuda berambut raen itu pacarnya Mikan-chan?" tanya Luka.

"Betul sekali," jawab Hotaru.

"Hotaruu.." wajah Mikan memerah. Tawa meledak di ruangan itu. Menyisakan si kembar yang belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan para gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu.

Malam ini, si kembar sudah rapih dengan piyama kesukaan mereka. Piyama bergambar pikachuu berwarna kuning. Mereka terlihat gembira saat makan malam bersama di ruang depan.

"Jadi, kalian semua dari satu sekolah?" tanya Kaito

"Iya. Dari Alice Academy," jawab Misaki.

"Sekolah itu meluluskan muridnya saat mereka berusia 20 tahun kan?" tanya Luka.

"Iya. Tahun ini aku dan Misaki lulus," jelas Tsubasa.

"Nee-chan, aku ngantuk," Rin menarik kimono Miku.

"Kalian bisa ke kamar sendiri? Nee-chan belum selesai makan," sahut Miku.

"Bisa kok," jawab Len.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati waktu naik tangga ya," nasihat Miku.

Si kembar menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Mereka berjalan ke kamar mereka. Mendadak Len berhenti berjalan. sesuatu mengganguu pikirannya.

"Rin, kamu mencium sesuatu?" tanya Len.

"Cium apa?" Rin tidak mengerti.

"Ada bau amis dari arah sini," Len menarik tangan Rin ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan di sebelah kamar Mikan, tepatnya kamar nomor 13. Len membuka pintu kamar itu. Pemandangan di depannya membuat Rin menjerit sangat keras.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Rin!" panik Kaito yang ada di ruang dpan. Ia segera berlari ke lantai 2 diikuti oleh Meiko dan yang lainnya.

"Rin, Len, kenapa?" Meiko cemas melihat anak kembarnya menangis di depan kamar nomor 13.

"Kyaaa!" Miku menjerit melihat isi kamar nomo 13. Luka jatuh terduduk karena kakinya lemas.

"Mayat!" jerit Mikan. Di kamar nomor 13 ada seseorang terbaring di lantai. Angin dari jendela yang terbuka membuat darah dari kepalanya membeku. Ambut ungu panjangnya berubah menjadi kehitaman karena terkena darah yang mulai beroksidasi dengan udara.

"Siapa yang tega membunuh di sini?" Hotaru gemetaran. Luca segera memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

Mereka semua belum tau, siapa mayat yang ada di sana, apa yang sudah terjadi di sana, dan siapa pelakunya. Mereka juga belum tau bahwa mayat itu hanya merupakan sebuah permulaan. Permulaan dari semua tragedi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Awal dari pembunuhan berantai yang mengincar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, gmn?

abal? ya A-an tau, a-tan juga abal kok.. *pundung*

naahh.. mumpung ada waktu, A-tan mau ngasih liat chat A-tan ama Kiki Chiaki Aihara.. XD

Nah.. ini diaa:

* * *

><p>Kiki: lomba kuda aja kita,, oke?<p>

1

2

3

PRIT !

yihhhhhaaaa

...

gerrr ( kudanya marah)

* * *

><p>A-tan: wkwkwkwk..<p>

stop..

stop.. aku sakit perut ktawaa..

* * *

><p>Kiki: gx bisa berentii...<p>

...

helpp my T_T

...

...

* * *

><p>A-tan: wkwkwkwk..<p>

udah, perutku sakit..

* * *

><p>Kiki: hosshh hoshhh ( kudanya ngos"n)<p>

...

aduh cia kudanya mw berakk...

* * *

><p>A-tan: udaaaahhh..<p>

perutku sakit gara2 ktawaa...

* * *

><p>Kiki: berhenti dlw dah di pmbensin...<p>

...

cia baya wcnya mahalbgt!

masa goceng,,,

* * *

><p>A-tan: namanya jga bwt kuda..<p>

wkwkwkwk..

* * *

><p>Kiki: gara" wastapenya di tendang ma tu kuda,, jadi aernya terkewer"...<p>

wkwkwkwk

lanjut...

...

cia finish nya dmn?

...

kudanya gx mw berhentii...

mw cari wrtek dlw...

?

...

huaaaChimmm..

kudanya bersin di jalan,,

pala q ke pentok pohon TT

* * *

><p>A-tan: wkwkwkwkwkwkw..<p>

* * *

><p>Kiki: cia,, kamu dmn?<p>

help me...

* * *

><p>A-tan: di gari finish..<p>

nyusul aja buu..

* * *

><p>Kiki: curang!<p>

mana si garis finisnya?

lah?

dimana ne?

* * *

><p>A-tan: di warteg?<p>

wkwkwkwk..

* * *

><p>Kiki: "he kuda di mana ni'?<p>

' ane ndok tw kiki"..

wkwkwkwk

kudanya pake bahasa sunda...

* * *

><p>A-tan: kudanya keren..<p>

wkwkwkwkwkwk..'

* * *

><p>Kiki: "nyoi donkk, kudaa jaman seeekarang kan mettall,, nyyyiiihhaaa...<p>

jujur, cape cia...

...

...

"kuda"?

apa kiki?

"lama amet si?"

lamalahh,, ane kan laper jdi ke wartek dlw,,

"u se,, dah ke garis finis cepet"

monggo" kita terbang aje...

*syurr" prit titit titit...

Huwaaa,,,

GETEPAK...

kiki?

"apa"

kita nyangkut...

"ha? nyangkut dmn?"

di pesawat !

" gila aja u.."

...

* * *

><p>A-tan: wkwkwkwk.. XD<p>

* * *

><p>Kiki: cia,, bilangn ama wasitnya ya,, q tunggu di Papua..<p>

mw nginep di hotel dlw,,

wkwkwkw

- TO BE CONTINUE -

Naahh..

Gimana chatting FB antara 2 org stengah waras?

Keren kaan? *dilempar sendal*

Okee..

See you next chapter.. ^^

_Athena Fortissian Phantomhive_

Kiki: lomba kuda aja kita,, oke?

1

2

3

PRIT !

yihhhhhaaaa

...

gerrr ( kudanya marah)

A-tan: wkwkwkwk..

stop..

stop.. aku sakit perut ktawaa.. :O" width="32" height="32" border="0" /

Kiki: gx bisa berentii...

...

helpp my T_T

...

...

A-tan: wkwkwkwk..

udah, perutku sakit..

Kiki: hosshh hoshhh ( kudanya ngos"n)

...

aduh cia kudanya mw berakk...

A-tan: udaaaahhh..

perutku sakit gara2 ktawaa...

Kiki: berhenti dlw dah di pmbensin...

...

cia baya wcnya mahalbgt!

masa goceng,,,

A-tan: namanya jga bwt kuda..

wkwkwkwk..

Kiki: gara" wastapenya di tendang ma tu kuda,, jadi aernya terkewer"...

wkwkwkwk

lanjut...

...

cia finish nya dmn?

...

kudanya gx mw berhentii...

mw cari wrtek dlw...

?

...

huaaaChimmm..

kudanya bersin di jalan,,

pala q ke pentok pohon TT

A-tan: wkwkwkwkwkwkw..

cia,, kamu dmn?

help me...

A-tan: di gari finish.. :O

nyusul aja buu..

Kiki: curang!

mana si garis finisnya?

lah?

dimana ne?

A-tan: di warteg?

wkwkwkwk..

Kiki: "he kuda di mana ni'?

' ane ndok tw kiki"..

wkwkwkwk

kudanya pake bahasa sunda...

A-tan: kudanya keren..

wkwkwkwkwkwk..'

Kiki: "nyoi donkk, kudaa jaman seeekarang kan mettall,, nyyyiiihhaaa...

jujur, cape cia...

...

...

"kuda"?

apa kiki?

"lama amet si?"

lamalahh,, ane kan laper jdi ke wartek dlw,,

"u se,, dah ke garis finis cepet"

monggo" kita terbang aje...

*syurr" prit titit titit...

Huwaaa,,,

GETEPAK...

kiki?

"apa"

kita nyangkut...

"ha? nyangkut dmn?"

di pesawat !

" gila aja u.."

...

A-tan: wkwkwkwk.. XD

Kiki: cia,, bilangn ama wasitnya ya,, q tunggu di Papua..

mw nginep di hotel dlw,,

wkwkwkw

- TO BE CONTINUE -

* * *

><p>Naahh..<p>

Gimana percakapan antara 2 orang stengah waras?

Keren kaann.. XD *dilepar sendal*

Okee.. See you next chapter..

Review please?

*Athena Fortissian Phantomhive*


	3. Chapter 3 Down to the Trap

Haloo.. XD

A-tan balik lagii sama FanFic ini..

Ceritanya makin ribet lhoo~ XD

maaf karena lama, kerjaan A-tan sebagai **seketaris** OSIS numpuk.. T_T

A-tan jadi di omelin gara-gara gak ada ngumpulin kerjaan..

Okee.. langsung ajaa..

Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi

Warning: OOC, Typo, dll, Bloody Scene, THRILLER

.

.

.

.

Athena Phantomhive Present

**Present for the Twins**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Down to the Trap

.

.

.

.

"Mayat!" jerit Mikan. Di kamar nomor 13 ada seseorang terbaring di lantai. Angin dari jendela yang terbuka membuat darah dari kepalanya membeku. Ambut ungu panjangnya berubah menjadi kehitaman karena terkena darah yang mulai beroksidasi dengan udara.

"Siapa yang tega membunuh di sini?" Hotaru gemetaran. Luca segera memeluknya untuk menenangkan.

Mereka semua belum tau, siapa mayat yang ada di sana, apa yang sudah terjadi di sana, dan siapa pelakunya. Mereka juga belum tau bahwa mayat itu hanya merupakan sebuah permulaan. Permulaan dari semua tragedi yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Awal dari pembunuhan berantai yang mengincar mereka.

.

.

.

Malam yang mencekam itu berlanjut. Kecuali Kaito dan Tsubasa, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kaito dan Tsubasa sedang memeriksa mayat itu. Rin dan Len tampak masih syok. Mereka berdua tertidur di pangkuan Miku. Jejak air mata masih tampak jelas di pipi mereka.

"Kasihan mereka berdua," komentar Mikan. "Padahal mereka berdua masih kecil. Tapi melihat pemandangan yang menyeramkan itu. Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang ke arah si kembar Kagamine. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kaito dan Tsubasa datang ke ruang tengah.

"Mayat itu bernama Gakupo Kamui," jelas Kaito langsung. "Kami mengetahuinya dari kartu anggota fans club Kagamine Twins,"

"Kagamine Twins?" bingung Mikan. "Maksudnya Rin dan Len?"

"Iya. Dua anak ini kan pemain film yang lumayan terkenal," ujar Luka. "Kalian tidak tahu?"

"Kami selama ini tinggal di lingkungan Alice Academy yang agak terisolasi. Jadi kami kurang tahu apa yang terjadi di luar Alice Academy," terang Hotaru.

"Kami belum meyelidiki yang lain karena tubuhnya kaku. Kami menemukan kartu itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Dari yang kami lihat, mungkin lukanya berasal dari kepala," lanjut Tsubasa. Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal sekejam itu?" tanya Luca.

"Kasane-san, apa kau yakin tidak ada orang lagi di onsen ini selain yang sekarang ada di ruangan ini?" tanya Meiko.

"Ada kok. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau di ruangan nomor 17 ada seorang lagi yang menginap," jawab Kasane Teto.

"Apa waktu ia kemari, orang itu datang bersama Gakupo?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Nggak. Ia datang sendiri. Dia hanya berpesan jangan di bangunkan karena ia ingin istirahat," jelas Kasane.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan dia sebentar?" tanya Natsume.

"Iya," Kasane berjalan ke lantai 2. Ketika ia kembali, ia membawa seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu langsung saat tiba di ruang tengah.

"Maaf, bisa perkenalkan diri anda?" tanya Kaito langsung. "Ada masalah di onsen ini."

"Namaku Persona. Sekarang ada apa?" pemuda itu tampak tidak suka basa-basi. Omongannya tegas dan tampak tidak senang.

"Apa anda kenal dengan pria ini?" Tsubasa memperlihatkan kartu anggota fans club milik Gakupo.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Malam ini, pria bernama Gakupo ini ditemuka tewas di kamar nomor 13. Tubuhnya membeku dan tampaknya ia tewas karena pukulan di kepalanya. Apa anda melihat orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak," jawabnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda," sahut Kaito. Tanpa banyak bicara, Persona kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kasane-san, apa ada orang yang masuk ke onsen ini selain pemenang undian dan mayat di atas?" tanya Hotaru.

"Tidak ada. Jarang ada orang yang mau datang ke onsen ini. Di sini tidak dapat sinyal HP. Selain itu, letak onsen ini cukup jauh dari kota. Saya juga hanya dibayar untuk melayani kalian selama 3 hari ini," jawab Kasane

"Apa ada yang masuk ke onsen ini tadi malam?" tanya Mikan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak mungkin. Saya sudah mengunci rapat pintu dan jendela-jendela," yakin Kasane.

"Berarti yang bisa kita curigai hanya Persona. Orang itu tampaknya tidak kaget mendengar ada mayat di sini," Miku melai bersuara.

"Sekarang sudah malam sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" tanya Kaito. "Besok kita lanjutkan lagi pembicaraan ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar kalian,"

.

.

12.00 p.m

"Bagaimana ini?" pikir Persona panik. Ia tidak sengaja melakukan tindakan itu. "Tidak kusangka mayatnya akan secepat itu ditemukan"

:FLASHBACK:

"Ternyata mereka mudah sekali ditipu. Mana mungkin ada undian ke onsen yang hampir bangkrut ini. Kalau begini terus, aku pasti berhasil menculik anak kembar itu dan menjual mereka," tawa Persona. Ia sedang berada di kamar nomor 13, memasang perangkap untuk menjebak si kembar. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang mengintip dibalik pintu.

Ya, orang yang mengintip itu adalah Gakupo. Dia adalah fans nomor 1 sekaligus ketua dari Kagamine Twins Fans Club. Ia selalu mencari informasi tentang Kagamine Twins. Maka dari itu, ia mengetahui bahwa si kembar akan menginap di onsen karena keluarganya mendapat hadiah undian. Ia segera pergi ke onsen itu dan berniat menunggu kedatangan Rin dan Len. Namun malangnya, selama beberapa hari, onsen itu disewa sepenuhnya oleh orang yang mengadakan undian. Karena itu, ia bermaksud menyelinap masuk dan bersembunyi di kamar untuk memotret si kembar diam-diam. Namun tanpa sengaja ia mendengar ucapan Persona. Ia pun menjadi geram dengan tindakan Persona.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Gakupo muncul dari balik pintu. "Niatmu itu sangat jahat!"

"Hah? Siapa kamu?" kaget Persona. "Masalah ini nggak aada hubungannya denganmu!"

"Kau, tidak boleh menculik mereka! Rin dan Len milik kami, Kagamine Twins Fans!" Gakupo mengeluarkan cutter.

Merasa dirinya terancam, Persona mengambl vas bunga yang terletak di meja. Ia mengayunkan vas itu ke kepala Gakupo.

PRAAAANNNG!

Suara vas pecah terdengar ke seluruh onsen. Beruntungnya, Kasane Teto sedang berada di luar onsen sehingga tidak mendengar suara vas pecah. Darah mengucur deras dari kepala Gakupo.

"bagaimana ini? Aku membunuhnya!" panik Persona. Ia berpikir dan berpikir, namun dalam keadaan panik, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Sudahlah, kutingalkan saja. Lagi pula tidak ada yang tau kalau aku yang membunuhnya. Lagipula aku melakukannya karena membela diri," Persona berniat meninggalkan Gakupo. Namun sebelum pergi, ia membuka jendela agar Gakupo membeku. Dengan begitu, waktu kematiannya tidak akan diketahui sehingga ia mempunyai alibi.

:END FLASHBACK:

.

.

Keesokan paginya, para pengunjung onsen ini sangat tidak bersemangat. Mereka hanya diam dan berkumpul di ruang tangah. Suasana ketakutan sangat jelas menyelimuti mereka. Namun, suasana mencekam itu dipecahkan oleh suara Rin dn Len.

"Kami lapaaaarrr~" keluh mereka bersamaan.

"Maaf.. aku lupa menyiapkan sarapan," Kasane segera berdiri dan berlari ke dapur.

"Kira-kira siapa yang membunuh orang itu ya?" Meiko kembali mengungkit pembicaraan semalam.

"Kalau kita memeriksa, yang tidak punya alibi hanya Persona dan Kasane," ujar Tsubasa. "Selain mereka berdua, kita selalu berkelompok kan?"

"Benar juga sih.." ragu Mikan.

.

.

Di saat semua sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, diam diam seseorang berjalan ke dapur. Ia memperhatikan Kasane yang sedang membuat sarapan. Ia menatap pisau yang ada di meja, lalu mengambilnya.

"Hmmm.. sebaiknya untuk sarapan kali ini aku membuat miso shiru.." Kasane mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Ia tidak menyadari, seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Orang itu lalu megendap ke belakang Kasane dan menancapkan pisau itu tepat di punggungnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kasane saat pisau yang tajam itu mengenai punggungnya. Tak puas sampai di situ, ia menancapkan pisau itu bekali-kali di punggung gadis itu sampai akhirnya gadis itu tewas kehabisan darah.

.

.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Kasane-san yang melakukannya?" tanya Mikan. "Bukannya dia bilang kalau dia dibayar untuk mengurus kita selama kita disini?"

"Orang bisa berbohong Mikan-chan.." sahut Luka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan dari dapur. Semjua orang yang ada di ruang tengah berlari ke dapur. Menyisakan Miku, Rin dan Len yang duduk di sana. Miku tidak ingin Rn dan Len pergi ke dapur. Ia takut ada kejadian seperti semalam.

"Kyaaa!" Mikan jatuh terduduk melihat Kasane tewas bersimbah darah.

"Lagi?" kaget Kaito.

"Sebaiknya kita pindahkan dibiarkan disini terus, kasihan," ujar Tsubasa. "Lagipula ini dapur. Kita pasti akan menggunakan ruangan ini untuk beberapa hari kedepan,"

"Berarti pelakunya hanya orang itu kan?" Natsume berlari ke lantai 2, tepatnya ke kamar nomor 17.

"Natsume!" Luca mengejarnya. Batapa kagetnya ia melihat Natsume mematung di depan kamar nomor 17.

"Natsume, ada apa?" tanya Luca. Natsume hanya mematung melihat pemandangan di depannya. Persona tewas dengan luka di dada kirinya.

.

.

Persona juga tewas, lalu siapa pelakunya? Apakah siswa dari Alice Academy, ataukah dari keluarga Kagamine? Lalu apa alasannya? Mengapa semua kejadian itu terjadi saat mereka berlibur? Apa semua kejadian ini akan berakhir? Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran kalian. Itu pula yang ada di pikiran para penghuni onsen itu saat ini.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2.. XD

Kenapa lama? karena A-tan maleeess.. *digeplak*

Iya..iya.. akhir-akhir ini A-tan sibuk gara ngiringin angklung pake keyboard, kerjaan OSIS, jadi panitia Jamboree, main ke rumah temen, makan, tidur, bolos drumband, bolos paskib.. XD *plak buagh duk duk meong kriiing (?)*

hehehe.. A-tan bakal coba secepetnya update, tapi kalo misalnya lama, maafkan A-tan yang abal dan stengah waras (?)

Yaakk.. sekarang Atan mau balas review:

**Kiki Chiaki Aihara:**

makasiiihh.. XD

ada juga yang ilang bagus ke fic-abal-abal-diekerjain-setengah-niat-buat-ngisi-waktu-kosong-sambil-makan-coklat (?)..

wkwkwkwk..

moga-moga updatenya lebih cepet yaa.. :D

**Hime Uguisu:**

makasiiih buat reviewnyaaa.. X3

A-tan seneng banget..

Iya, sering ada typo, A-tan bukan seketaris yang baik (?)

trus masalah spasi, A-tan udah coba.. XD gimana?

Luca Hotaru? nggg... ==

A-tan masih bingung..

habisnya ada bagian yang mereka bakal *spoiler - disensor* Rin ama Len..

penasaran kan? XD

Ikutin terus yaa..

.

.

Okee,,

A-tan harus mengumumkan hal menyedihkan *lebay*

A-tan tidak akan menulis fanfic lagi **UNTUK SEMENTARA..**

Kenapa? karena sebentar lagi A-tan UAS..

doain yaa.. semoga A-tan bisa sukses UAS.. ^^

_***Athena Fortissian Phantomhive* **_


End file.
